Se retrouver à Noël
by Sia'Z
Summary: Peter et Charlotte sortaient ensemble quand ils étaient adolescents, mais leurs chemins ce sont séparés quand chacun est parti à l'université, loin l'un de l'autre. Charlotte, elle, ne l'a pas oubliée depuis les années passées, mais est-ce pareil pour lui ? Surtout qu'elle apprend par sa grand-mère son retour à Forks. (Résumé complet dans le chapitre)


_Bonsoir tout le monde !  
_

_Je me lance pour la première fois avec une fanfiction qui me trotte depuis que les fêtes de Noël approchent. J'écris depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais osé faire lire mes textes. J'espère que vous serez indulgent ;-). Dans cette histoire, vous verrez que les personnages ne sont pas forcément à leur place, mais vous le découvrirez par vous même. J'espère que le couple Peter et Charlotte vous plaira, perso, c'est un de mes couples favoris du moment.  
_

_Voili, voilà, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de les corriger mais je n'ai pas de Beta pour le moment, donc veuillez m'excuser d'avance. **  
**_

_**Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que raconter cette histoire qui sort tout droit de ma tête. **_

* * *

༺ _**Bonne lecture **_༻

* * *

_**Résumé complet :**_

_Peter et Charlotte sortaient ensemble quand ils étaient adolescents, mais leurs chemins ce sont séparés quand chacun est parti à l'université, loin l'un de l'autre. Charlotte, elle, ne l'a pas oubliée depuis les années passées, mais est-ce pareil pour lui __? Surtout qu'elle apprend par sa grand-mère son retour à Forks. Si Charlotte ressent encore des sentiments, elle s'efforce de museler l'attirance et l'amour qu'elle a pour lui. Une chose est sûre, cette année, Noël ne sera pas comme les précédents..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Une annonce qui fait mal_

* * *

– Tu devrais lever un peu le pied, lança Jasper, le mari de Bella sa cousine.

Charlotte sentit des tiraillements aux cervicales pendant qu'elle massait l'une des jambes de Jasper pour détendre ses muscles après une compète de hockey amateur.

– C'est vrai, admit-elle, mais vois-tu, je n'ai personne qui s'est présenté depuis que j'ai ouvert mon cabinet. C'est vrai ça, qui voudrait venir habiter dans un trou perdu, lâcha-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

Ce n'est pas comme si la jeune femme n'avait pas mis d'annonce sur des sites web d'emploi, recherchant un kinésithérapeute pour alléger sa charge de travail. Elle ne comptait plus ses heures depuis deux ans qu'elle était libérale et louait son local qu'elle avait soigneusement rénové avec l'accord du propriétaire. Mais force avait été de constater qu'elle ne pouvait accepter tous les patients qui l'appelaient, les orientant vers l'hôpital de Forks.

– Peut-être un kiné qui aspire à être au calme, ajouta Jasper mystérieux.

– Il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus au Père Noël.

– Tu es bien trop pessimiste Charlotte, cela ne te ressemble pas !

La jeune femme passa à la jambe droite et fit des massages circulaires.

– Ça fait un bail que je recherche et nada, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sous le regard lagon de son ami, inquiet pour elle. J'ai de quoi baisser les bras, non ?!

Quand Charlotte rouvrit les yeux, elle vit son ami l'observer espièglement comme s'il avait envie de lui confier quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui dire encore. C'était dans ces moments-là que la ressemblance avec son jumeau était frappante. Cependant, son regard n'avait pas le même effet que Peter qui pouvait l'intimider par moment.

Bien qu'elle connaissait la famille Whitlock depuis le berceau, elle était toujours stupéfaite de leur ressemblance : les yeux d'un bleu céleste, le nez droit, le visage à la fois amical et menaçant, une carrure imposante et les cheveux bruns pour Peter et blonds pour Jasper – seul constat qui les différenciait.

– Tu vas bien finir par trouver, ne désespère pas, la rassura-t-il en esquissant un sourire franc. Il était confiant et pour cause, car il avait connaissance d'une information que son amie n'avait pas, mais il avait tout de même un doute de comment elle allait accueillir la nouvelle. Pour ça, il était convenu avec sa femme que ce soit Maria, leur grand-mère, qui annoncerait la nouvelle.

– Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle pointait son index vers lui, un regard menaçant. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas quelque chose à tout hasard ? J'ai bien vu ton petit regard de tout à l'heure et ne la joue pas au bluff avec moi, garde-le pour nos parties de poker !

Elle vit le sourire étincelant de son ami et plein d'humour, fit naître, tout comme son jumeau, une petite fossette au coin de sa bouche. Pas de doute, elle était certaine qui se tramait un truc. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il l'huître ? Ce n'est pas comme si Charlotte ne pouvait garder un secret, elle, qui était une tombe.

Jasper hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, il dit :

– Tu vas l'apprendre rapidement, avoua-t-il sans rien lâcher d'autre.

La jeune femme releva un sourcil intrigué. Mais elle ne posa aucune autre question, le connaissant. Elle allait juste devoir ronger son frein et attendre qu'on lui explique ce qui se tramait depuis une semaine. Elle n'était pas folle, elle ressentait un certain malaise avec sa famille et celle de Jasper quand leurs regards se tournaient vers elle.

La séance de soixante minutes venait de s'écouler et Jasper l'abandonna en lui soufflant devant l'entrée qui l'attendait samedi pour le repas familial, prévu à 19 h.

Charlotte resta plantée dans la pièce où elle massait ses patients, la porte toujours ouverte en se posant une tonne de questions. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit vite, désinfecta tous ses équipements et outils, passa l'aspirateur, la serpillère et termina par mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers pour les visites du matin de ses patients qui ne pouvaient se déplacer et ferma son cabinet.

Dehors, le vent de décembre la frappa de plein fouet au visage, faisant tournoyer ses longs cheveux blonds au même titre que les flocons de neige – qui retombèrent sur la poudreuse, recouvrant d'un épai manteau les trottoirs. La jeune femme réajusta son tour du cou jusqu'à son nez et longea les maisons où les décorations de Noël emplissaient les jardins, les yeux émerveillés comme une petite fille par toutes ces illuminations, tantôt soft tantôt extravagant selon les moyens des habitants.

Très vite, la jeune femme arriva chez sa grand-mère où elle vivait avec elle depuis de nombreuses années.

– C'est moi, Malou, s'annonça Charlotte en se débarrassant de son bonnet, tour de cou et de son manteau qu'elle mit sur un énorme support en design, fait par son grand-père, James.

– Je suis dans le salon, ma chérie, cria Maria. Viens, je nous ai préparé du thé vert comme tu les aimes.

Charlotte rejoignit sa grand-mère qui regardait un album photo, le regard nostalgique. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur l'énorme canapé en cuir, près de la cheminée où le bois craquait par moment, brisant le silence du moment.

La jeune femme saisit une tasse, versa le thé vert et mit deux sucres. Elle but une gorgée chaude du breuvage, le tenant entre ses mains qui se réchauffèrent petit à petit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la pile de cadeaux à emballer, au pied du sapin joliment décoré. Ils réunissaient ceux de Malou et des siens. Il faudrait qu'elles s'y mettent, mais rien ne pressait. Elles étaient, comme chaque année, en avance et seulement le deux décembre. Ce soir, elle avait envie d'être avec Maria et de flâner.

À soixante-quinze ans, sa Malou restait une belle femme avec quelques rides en plus ; des cheveux mi-longs blancs toujours coiffés d'un chignon strict, des yeux émeraude à la fois pleins de malices et tendres et d'un caractère bien trempé. Elle avait une santé d'acier. Rare était les fois où elle tombait malade et avait fait que deux séjours à l'hôpital pour donner naissance à Charlie, le père de sa cousine et Alec, le père de Charlotte, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître davantage. Il avait été enlevé par des djihadistes lors de son séjour humanitaire, six mois après, ils apprenaient son exécution tandis que la jeune femme avait deux ans. C'était ses grands-parents qui l'avaient élevé et donné tout leur amour, car sa mère n'en voulait pas. Jade l'avait juste mise au monde et laissée le paquet cadeau à Alec, qui s'était occupé de son petit trésor comme il pouvait en jonglant avec ses études de médecine.

– Regarde comme tu es belle avec ton père, dit Maria en lui tendant la photo.

Sa grand-mère lui présenta la dernière photo prise ensemble. Charlotte était toujours émue de la voir. Son père l'avait placé sur ses larges épaules, la tenant par les fesses tandis que ses mains pelotées s'agrippaient à sa tignasse, le regard malicieux dévoilant deux petites quenottes de devant.

Si bébé on pouvait voir la ressemblance entre eux, aujourd'hui, elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait : les mêmes yeux verts en amande, un visage fin, un nez long et droit, les cheveux blonds frissonnants. Si son père avait un tempérament haut en couleur, un sens de l'ordre hors du commun, tempéré par une générosité naturelle, un humour à la fois tranquille et sarcastique, une loyauté inébranlable et têtue comme une mule, Charlotte l'était autant comme l'avait pu constater James et Maria à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

– Oh ! rigola Maria. Regarde celle-là, ma chérie.

Charlotte posa la photo sur la table basse face à elle et prit le cliché que lui présenta sa grand-mère. Dès lors que ses yeux se posèrent dessus, son sourire se fana. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, en même temps qu'une immense tristesse enfouit en elle. Elle se ressaisit, ne voulant pas que sa Malou aperçoive les tourments de ses pensées les plus intimes quand cela concernait Peter. Si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu et évité depuis leur séparation il y a de ça dix ans, revoir cette photo d'eux âgés de sept ans quand Peter avait posé pour la première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui firent remonter d'autres souvenirs aussi magiques que douloureux.

La jeune femme avait beau le fuir quand il venait une fois par an pour le jour de l'an et éviter tout sujet sur lui, son cœur, lui, ne pouvait le rayer de sa vie. Elle avait beau faire semblant qu'elle était épanouie en dehors de son travail, mais la réalité, était que Peter lui manquait terriblement. Aucun homme n'avait su attirer son attention et l'effet qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Encore aujourd'hui, elle suscitait le regard appréciateur de la gent masculine, mais tout Forks savait qu'elle était une femme inaccessible.

À vingt-huit ans, elle était toujours célibataire et désirait qu'un seul homme qui était passé à autre chose.

Pourquoi c'était si dur de l'oublier ?

_Bon sang, elle devait être masochiste, ce n'est pas possible autrement, se dit-elle. _

Charlotte était tellement perdue sans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Malou l'observer attentivement. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait de l'expérience quand ça concernait l'amour. Sa petite fille avait le même regard que son mari quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Et ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne serait pas facile pour elle, ça, elle en était persuadée.

Maria prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

– Charlotte, commença-t-elle pour la sortir de ses songes. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Maria et attendit la suite. Peut-être que c'était maintenant qu'elle allait savoir, mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est qu'elle prenait rarement de gant avec qui que ce soit.

– Ça concerne Peter...

Charlotte la coupa, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

– Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, paniqua-t-elle subitement.

Maria sourit, attendrit et posa la main sur celle de sa petite fille.

– Non ma chérie, Peter va bien, la rassura-t-elle. J'ai appris par son père qu'il revenait définitivement habiter à Forks.

C'est bon, elle venait de lâcher la bombe et elle la vit se tendre.

– C'était ça que vous me cachiez tous pendant une semaine ?! s'exclama Charlotte, partagée entre l'envie de rire nerveusement et de se laisser aller à la colère. Pourquoi Garrett ne me l'a-t-il pas dit directement ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le vois pas pour soigner sa blessure qu'il a eue à l'épaule ! Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ?

– On ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer, admit Maria en faisant des cercles sur la paume de sa main en guise d'apaisement.

La jeune femme se redressa comme si elle avait eu un ressort sous les fesses et lança rageusement la photo sur la table basse.

– Je ne suis plus une enfant, Malou, pas la peine de vouloir me ménager ! Il peut bien habiter où il veut, je m'en moque, mentit Charlotte. Je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai plus faim de toute façon.

Charlotte embrassa le front de sa grand-mère et s'éclipsa à l'étage.

Quant à Maria, elle souffla longuement, attristée par l'attitude de sa petite fille. Attristée, car elle savait qu'elle venait de lui mentir effrontément, mais elle était comme son père, aussi renfermé que lui quand ça concernait les problèmes de cœurs.

– Oh ! James, chéri, qu'allons-nous faire ?! murmura Maria tandis qu'elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés.

– _Laisse-là encaisser, intervint James. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié avec le temps. Chez les Hunters, on n'oublie pas les personnes qui nous sont chères. Quand on aime, c'est pour la vie ! _

Maria regarda amoureusement son mari tandis qu'elle ressentait une fraîcheur sur son épaule gauche, à l'endroit même où James la touchait. Comme son mari avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour Charlotte. Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle verra Peter samedi au repas familial ?

* * *

_Voili, voilà, comment vous trouvez le premier chapitre ? Et James en fantôme ? Je l'avoue, je ne l'avais pas prévu au début, mais ça m'éclate qu'il participe de cette manière au déroulement de l'histoire. _

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en avance et vous retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite de Se retrouver à Noël ;-) !_


End file.
